


Omae ga Full Moon dakara. (Because you are the Full Moon.)

by Yui_Miyamoto



Category: Full Moon o Sagashite
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-07-26
Updated: 2002-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29909130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yui_Miyamoto/pseuds/Yui_Miyamoto
Summary: Mitsuki and Takuto share a tender moment as Mitsuki realizes that believing in yourself is just as important as believing in your dream...
Relationships: Takuto Kira/Kouyama Mitsuki





	Omae ga Full Moon dakara. (Because you are the Full Moon.)

** Disclaimer: Full Moon wo Sagashite is by Tanemura-sensei. **   
  
I was again looking out the door as I slid it open and sat there for a while looking at the moon.  
It was something that I never grew sick of. Who would? We were looking at the same moon, weren't we?  
Now that I was 'Full Moon', he could find me.   
  
I hope you will Eichi-kun.  
I'm just waiting for you.   
  
I looked at my lap.    
  
I'm such a little kid.    
What am I thinking? He…he could be…   
  
But he promised me, didn't he?   
  
"What are you thinking about?"  
"Takuto!" I laughed as I caught my chest. "Don't scare me like that."  
"Sorry." He sat down next to me. "Why are you still up?"  
"Why are _you_ still up?"  
"I asked you first, but I wanted to see how you were doing." He sighed. "Meroko's really tired from the last transformation."  
"I've got to thank her again." Nodding to myself, I answered him, "It's quiet. I like the night because there's no one making noise. It's just the wind blowing."   
  
Glancing at him, I smiled. "I can pretend that there is no one else in the world…"   
"But isn't that lonely?"   
I shook my head. "Not when I know that it will be noisy the next morning."   
He ruffled my hair. "You always think so positively."   
"I have to." I pointed to the moon. "There's nothing else I can do."   
"Omae…" he whispered as he looked at his gloves, "How do you feel about dying?"   
  
Sighing, I peered at my lap and then I looked at him with a grin. "I wanted to die once. When I thought that there was no way I could live with this cancer. But you know what happened?"   
"What?"    
"I thought of my promise with Eichi-kun. I also thought about how my grandmother would be lonely. And that I can't die until I could fulfill one of my dreams. Just one. That's all I asked for." Reaching out for his shirt, I grabbed onto it tightly and cried. "And then you and Meroko came the day after I asked that favor."   
  
Looking straight at him, he wiped my tears with his gloves as I still held onto him. "I don't have to think about it anymore. You're letting me have my dream."   
“Naw…” He then poked my forehead and gave me a wistful smile. "There will always be dreams. But the person with the dream makes up 98 percent of the effort."   
  
He continued, "There's one percent from your dream and one percent from Meroko and me. The rest is all yours. You and your heart."   
Finally, I let go and laughed. "Takuto, you know what?"   
"What?"   
"I'm glad I met you and Meroko." I blushed, looking away. "It isn't so lonely anymore. I kind of like the noise."   
For a few seconds, Takuto silently stared at me.    
  
All of a sudden, he stood and commanded, "You're coming with me."   
"Where?"   
"Not too far," he replied with a smile. "Close your eyes."   
"Okay."    
  
As instructed, I closed my eyes.   
"Okay, now open them."   
  
When I did, I gasped. I found myself with Takuto on my rooftop.   
"Wai! Kirei!" I shouted in delight.   
"Shh…not so loud!" Takuto hissed with his index finger to his lips.   
I placed both of my hands on my mouth, grinning while shaking my head.    
"Sorry," I whispered.   
  
We quietly sat down on the rooftop. I looked down at the neighborhood and up to the stars. The full moon shined brightly and I smiled even harder.   
"Hey, Takuto?" I gave him a sideways glance. "Do you think Eichi-kun can hear my song?"   
"No matter where you are, I think the people you love will hear the songs you sing." He patted my head. "If Eichi-kun doesn't hear the song that's meant for him, then it just means it hasn't reached him yet."   
He turned to look at me. "He'll hear it someday."   
"I hope he does…" I trailed off.   
  
At this thought, I didn't want to become sad again, especially since I was above such a beautiful place. Then, I slowly got up and looked around again. When I pointed my gaze to the sky, I reached out for the stars with my hands and then for that moon that was so far away.   
  
"Aah!" I squealed as I lost my footing.   
"Look out!" Takuto whispered loudly as he tightly caught my waist.   
Laughing, I fell into his lap. "Thanks."   
  
His angry expression instantly changed. He was about to scold me, but then, he grinned.   
"I want that moon..." I couldn't even look at him even as I said it.   
  
My heart…   
It kind of hurts.  
I was smiling, but feeling kind of sad at the same time whenever I looked at the moon.   
  
He was still holding onto me as I lifted my head to meet his eyes. With some kind of desperation in my voice even though I was trying my hardest to smile, I told him, "I want that moon, Takuto."   
Without turning to me and continuing to view the moon, he answered, "You can't have that moon."   
  
A bit hurt, I stared at him.  
I can't believe you said that-   
  
He finally let go. And as I sat up, he ruffled my hair again. "You already _are_ the moon, Mitsuki."   
"You just have to figure out what do with it," he encouraged with a smile and much sincerity in his eyes. "Omae ga Full Moon dakara."   
  
Tears came back to my eyes as a smile broke out from my lips.   
  
You can answer this question so clearly. It was so easy for you to tell me.  
I can't thank you enough…   
  
"I'm trying." I hugged him again.    
For a second, I looked at him and then closed my eyes to kiss his forehead. "Thank you for everything so far, Takuto."   
  
When I let go, Takuto blushed as he scolded, "Stop doing that."   
Blinking, I tilted my head. "Do what?"   
His head nodded as if to imply that I already knew. " _That_."   
"What?" I blinked even more in a confusion.   
"Never mind."   
  
** Owari. **

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted a cute moment with Takuto and Mitsuki so I made these. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
